The Black Queen
by Texas-forever
Summary: Logan is sent after a powerful mutant in order to protect her from human assassins. He draws on his memories to pick the perfect partner - Gambit. What he doesnt count on is his partners attraction to the Queen. Couples - gambit/other Logan/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**Set after X3. Logan returns after leaving in order to deal with his grief and look for the mutant he sees in his dreams. The school has a new head teacher – Storm. And Logan realises that the girl he used to think of as a friend, is now so much more. **

**Also, one of the children he rescued from the island 12 years ago is now one of the most powerful mutants alive – and she's being targeted by human rebel groups. He has to save her, along with the mutant in his dreams, or the world will surrender to the apocalypse.**

**I know, it's long winded, but the space they give you isn't enough to describe it adequately. I love the X-men and just thought I'd finally write a story for Gambit, and give Logan someone to love.**

The club was smoky and Logan sneezed as the fumes tickled his nose. The music blared and people writhed in time to the pounding beat. Images flickered at the edges of Logan's subconscious – he'd been here before. He walked over to a table. The players looked up as he pulled out a seat, turned it around and straddled it.

"Hey," Logan tried to look interested as he greeted the players. He knew he had to be here, knew he had to sit at this table, but couldn't quite recall why. The dealer had his head tilted down, a black trilby covering his head and concealing his face in shadows.

"What'll it be?" His deep voice was heavy with the Cajun accent and Logan jerked at the familiar sound.

"What can I get for 17 bucks?"

The dealer whipped his head up, eyes wide. The guy stared open mouthed, gaping with such a ridiculous amount of shock, Logan laughed. But the guys face was too familiar, and random images…no, _memories,_ flashed through his head. This club, this guy, a fight, a small plane…..it was all too real to be déjà vu. The dealer had managed to get himself under control, leaned forward and said,

"Perhaps a cab home."

His eyes stared fixatedly at Logan so he picked up the fact that the other mutant was affected by his words. Remy LeBeau stood up so fast that the table fell over and cards flew everywhere. Logan backed up as the other mutant came at him, backed up until his back hit the wall. His claws slid out of his hands as he prepared to fight but all the other mutant did was wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly.

"I thought you'd died or somethin', I haven't heard from you in 12 years. I mean, I know you lost your memory or somethin' but I kinda missed you."

Logan pushed the man back, searching his face for answers.

"I know you…sort of. I've been looking for you; you've been in my dreams for a while now. You have to help me."

The mutants handsome face, though still shocked and very happy, now looked concerned.

"What's up?" Remy watched Logan's face.

"There's this mutant, I need you to help me bring her back to Mutant High. She needs to be protected before the humans kill her."

"Mutant High?"

"A school for people like us. They train the kids to use their powers wisely. I live there. Are you in?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Sort of. I know you helped me once, I know I can trust you."

"Remy LeBeau. Gambit, at your service, Logan."


	2. Chapter 2

**I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like due to schoolwork. Just let me get through my Spanish speaking exam on Thursday and then I'm all yours. Hopefully. In this, Rogue didn't get the cure. Can't remember whether she got it in X3. **

**Enjoy!**

***************

The small plane circled the giant school a few times, trying to find a place to land. Finally it settled on the large lawn inside the school gates, startling the students that milled around. It landed with a thud, the ground shaking.

"Whoops!" Gambit laughed, watching as Logan's face turned ashen, making him deathly pale. The other mutant just glared, the middle claw coming out. Gambit laughed again and then hopped out the side door, leaving Logan to his own devices.

Shaking his head, Logan grabbed his backpack, heaved the motorcycle from the back of the plane and loped towards the entrance. He heard Remy's soft, steady footfalls as the younger mutant followed, curiosity slowing him as he took in the colossal school and its beautiful grounds. Smiling to himself, Logan led the way into the foyer, flinging open the door with more force than necessary. Some of the students waved and smiled in welcome and he fought back the urge to grin. He always felt welcome at the school.

During the months he'd spent away from the strange sanctuary, Logan had come to the conclusion that he needed the place. No, actually, he'd come to the conclusion that he needed someone in the place. He'd been gone from her for far too long and his control was slipping. She was the balm that soothed his anger, his rage; that kept him human. He searched with his eyes, nose and ears for her serene presence.

There!!

Logan pounded up the stairs, yelling at Remy to make himself at home, took the steps two by two and sprinted along the hall to the upstairs game room**/**library. He barged through the closed door, breaking the handle and splintering the wood, and then stood in the doorway, scanning the room's occupants. The students had frozen, whether in fear or awe he didn't know, and didn't care.

She hadn't looked up at his entry; she sat blissfully unaware with her nose stuck in a book. He strode past statues that were still posed as they had been at his entry and marched over to her beanbag. She looked up with a gasp, her lips parted until she saw who it was. Her eyes darkened with love and lust, her gaze travelling over him, looking for injury.

Marie.

Rogue.

The girl he'd saved and who had ultimately saved him. Shaking he reached out a large hand to envelop the small, delicate hand reaching out to him. He pulled her up and held her close. His eyes closed as he rested his head atop hers and cradled her cheek. He waited for the pain that came as his life force was sucked from him, but it never did. That's when he noticed that her usual gloves were absent and she wore a tank top that showed off her arms. She smiled at him with delight and quickly ran through all he'd missed, including her sudden control over her power. It took longer than it should have because Logan, once he'd kissed her for the first time ever – much to her delight and surprise – couldn't stop kissing her and kissed her between words and sentences.

When she'd finished, Rogue looked up, right into his eyes and gasped at the fierce love and animal lust burning in them. He was overcome with the need to take her, to claim her; to love her. The age difference between them didn't matter to him and he could see by her reaction that she wanted him just as much, no matter his age. As he bent to kiss her again, Remy sauntered through the door.

"Oh," He pulled up short, and then bowed towards Rogue, "Sorry, ma'am, but I need to talk to your man there." He ignored Logan's glare and grinned rakishly at the younger girl. She was pretty, a bit too thin for his liking, but perfectly suited to his animal friend. "Storm wants to talk to us; she said to get your butt downstairs before she fries you." With that, he bowed again, and then turned and walked downstairs.

Logan growled, but Rogue silenced him by pulling his lips down to hers.

"Go, the Black Queen needs to be protected. You're the best guy for the job. She is our only hope if we want equal rights. Mutants listen to her, they adore her, and they are devoted to her. Hence the name they've given her. She's always in the mutant papers, her speeches bring thousands. She's the Martin Luther King of the mutant world." She smiled and pushed him towards the door. "I'll be here when you get back." One last kiss and then he left.

**********************************

Luckily, Storm thought it might be best to send Rogue along with them. The Black Queen had a weird aversion to men and she thought it would probably go smoother if there was a female there to ease her. Then she showed them all the footage.

It started with the usual freedom rally, the music, dancing, the Black Queen giving her powerful, charismatic, beautiful speech, one that made the hair on your body stand up on end.

She was stunning. Short, 5 ft 5, if that, with long, wavy black hair that fell to her knees, a pale rounded face, enormous, wide moss green eyes and a very curvy, buxom body. Remy watched in awe as the mutant spoke, her hands moving gracefully in the air emphasising her words, her passion blazing out of her like the sun.

They all jumped as the gunshot sounded out, and the female pitched backwards, hands going to her stomach. Then she fell. Remy shot from his seat, watching. Her breathing became laboured as the mutant crowd panicked, screaming and looking around frantically. In the crowd, power flared. The mutants were calling upon whatever abilities they had in order to protect themselves and their queen. On the stage, the Black Queen writhed in pain. But then her body flexed and bowed, contorting. A few seconds later and there was a large tiger lying in the exact same position the Queen had been in. It roared, a mighty sound that silenced the masses and brought all attention to her. The tiger tried to stand but its legs buckled beneath it and it collapsed again. Another woman rushed onto the stage, bending low over the large cat, her hands glowing with a golden light. The cat screamed a very human scream but it didn't swipe at the woman, its claws were sheathed and it lay there passively. Once the woman had finished, the cat shook itself and stood, moving as it changed into the female that had stood there before. The Queen raised her hands and the crowd cheered. She waved her hands in an arc and her body was domed by an iridescent bubble. She continued on with her speech as though nothing had happened, but it was evident that she was badly shaken, and all the mutants were on guard.

Storm stopped the tape.

"That was the rally four days ago. I found out that it was an assassination hit ordered by an anti-mutant group consisting of mutant-hating humans. They call themselves 'Aryans', as in the pure race that Hitler once tried to create. They have taken on a few of his methods too, rounding up and killing mutants simply because of what they are. I need you to get the Black Queen and bring her back here. Then we can work on destroying the Aryans." She handed a map and other resources to Logan and then gave a leather suit to Remy. He took it with a curled lip, looked at Logan and started swearing in Cajun. The others laughed, but it was forced. If the mission failed and the Queen died…..

They were going to have millions of angry mutants out for blood.

****************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Okies, probably the last update until after Thursday. I hope it's not, but just warning y'all.**

**Enjoy!!**

The Black Queen curled herself into a large chair, sinking into the cushions, her long dress flowing over the edge. She sighed, dragged her laptop out of its bag and plugged it into a socket nearby. Whilst she waited for it to boot up, she let her eyes wander, her senses flaring out, nose catching the strong scent of coffee, a subtle but potent hint of vanilla, cinnamon, chocolate. Her eyes watched a young family in the corner, laughing, cuddling, loving each other; the two children, twin girls with blond hair like their mother and grey eyes like their father, were adorable.

She sighed again, yearning for that kind of love, that kind of family.

Even though she was adored by majority of mutants, some would call it loved, she was always alone. She went to sleep alone, woke up alone, usually ate, shopped and watched films alone.

Though revered by her devoted fans, the Black Queen had no one she could trust, no one she could confide in.

She had no friends – just fawning minions.

Her laptop stopped its humming and after dwelling on her desktop picture – a tigress cuddling with her mate and cubs beneath a full moon – it automatically opened onto her hotmail account, where 4435 new emails sat in her inbox. She'd already answered all the emails in her inbox that morning, and now there were so many more.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stay awake and thanked the human woman who so timidly handed her caramel frappuchino to her.

Mmmmmm!

Starbucks had the best iced coffee.

Holding the cup with one hand, she inserted the straw between her lips and sucked, drawing in the sweet, caffeiney nectar. She used her free hand to open and reply to the desperate, fanatic, loving, beautiful, hating, criticising, advising emails from both young and old mutants, and continued to suckle on the iced coffee ambrosia.

*************************

Logan checked the location against the map Storm had given him, and then looked around for the coinciding street names. Finally they'd found the correct Starbucks.

It was late but the coffee shop was still open – the sign said they shut in an hour, at 12. According to Storm, the Black Queen should still be in there. She usually left when they closed up, and the lights were still bright.

He walked casually towards it, Rogue by his side and Remy a little way behind. The thief was very paranoid and seemed certain they were going to be attacked by psycho mutants at any moment. He twirled his bo staff between his fingers, the staff barely touching them, his fingers glowing red with his power. Pushing open the door, they stepped inside, away from the frigid, harsh wind and breathed in the aromas. Rogue smiled up at him and he pushed her towards the counter. They'd been travelling for just over six hours to reach Chicago with few stops and little caffeine. They were basically dead on their feet. As Rogue and Remy ordered coffee and cake, Logan lifted his nose to the air and scented.

A strange, chocolate-caramel-moonlight-and-raindrops smell was drifting from upstairs accompanied by the scent of raw power.

Once the others had joined him, he led the way up the stairs and searched for the girl they'd seen on the tape.

She was huddled in a chair, tapping away, frustrated, on a small black laptop in front of her. Her hands stilled and her head cocked to the side, nostrils flaring. She looked up sharply in surprise, hands curling into claws, lips curling in a snarl. Her moss green eyes turned yellow, the pupil slanting vertically, like a cats. Her thick hair banded with orange and white stripes, the skin on her arms rippling with the same tiger stripes.

He smelled like a threat. The Black Queen could smell the animal in him and her own beasts were rising to protect. She shot one hand out and all three stopped in their tracks, not willingly, but forced to by whatever power she controlled.

He heard Gambits sharp intake of breath as she slowly unfurled herself from the chair and approached. She was wearing a gown of deep lavender, over the top, a sleeveless over tunic of a darker purple embroidered with silver threads. The laces on the over tunic were tied beneath her breasts. She wore no shoes and her hair was free, curving round her like a living cloak.

************************

She was beautiful. Remy couldn't breathe at the sight of the stunning Black Queen as she stood in front of him. Young, no more than 18 if his guess was correct. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. So commanding, yet innocent, powerful, yet incredibly vulnerable, strong, yet afraid.

"We wont hurt you." He choked out, breathless in her presence.

She cocked her head to one side again as if listening.

"I know," She said finally and her voice was melodic, soft, like water skipping over smooth stones, lyrical. "And I will come with you. Human assassins are more than I can handle." She released them and walked closer to Remy, standing on her toes so her lips were at his ear. "I know what you are thinking; I know why you are here. You all think very loudly. But I like the way of your thoughts. I like the way you think of me. Thank you." She went back down onto the soles of her feet and waited for them to lead the way.

On impulse, Gambit reached out a hand towards her, waiting with baited breath.

With a smile…………she took it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my stories. I never thought people would enjoy them that much!**

**You'll be happy to know I at least passed my Spanish speaking exam! Whoop!!!!**

**So now I have more time to write, though it will be split between the Black Queen and my Untouchable story.**

**Again, any ideas you might want in the story, if I can get them in, I will.**

**Thank you!!!!**

They decided to stay in a hotel for a few nights, just to make sure that the Black Queen made it to her next speech in time. She didn't leave go of Remy's hand the whole way there and clung to him when they were out in the open. At one point, the paranoia became too much for her and she threw up a bubble around all of them.

"Sorry, honey, but I don't think that that will stop a bullet." Logan smiled a little to soften the criticism. Again she cocked her head to the side.

"Try breaking through it, arrogant wolverine. See if your beast can free itself." Her eyes glowed eerily as she waited for him to comply.

Remy frowned a little, and Rogue pushed her man gently, urging him to prove himself right. The Queen watched silently.

Thinking he was just doing it to humour the little Queen, Logan unsheathed his claws and delivered a blow to the bubble. His claws bent.

He lifted them to his face, getting a closer look. The claws were indeed, bent slightly.

The female stood there with an eyebrow raised, a small smile on her lips.

"Now, do you think it can stop a bullet? It can bend adamantium, but can it stop a bullet? I just don't know." Her head cocked, her voice pitched high and ditzy, as if she were stupid. Remy laughed, Rogue struggled not to laugh and Logan glared sullenly at her.

"Where's this hotel?" Logan changed the subject. She smiled broadly.

"The next block over. It's run by mutants so we'll get free rooms. I haven't exactly got a lot of money, so this is the best I can do for y'all. It's a top notch hotel, ritzy and expensive, but they get free publicity if I go there, hence the free rooms." She began to walk again and the others followed, compelled by something they didn't understand.

The rooms were more luxurious than they could have hoped for. They got the penthouse suite, which had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, an inside pool, a roof garden, a massive balcony, soft carpets, a roaring fire, a deluxe bathroom with huge bath, pulsing jet shower and heated floors. Everything was lush and comfortable, expensive. Rogue squealed happily and leaped onto the plush sofa the minute the Black Queen opened the door. Even Logan had to admire the room.

"Umm, not to get you down or anything, but how are we rooming?" Everyone stopped what they were doing at Remy's low words and looked at each other.

The Queen began to say something but then blushed and shut up.

Logan looked at Rogue, and Rogue looked at Logan. He charged towards her, picked her up and dashed into one of the bedrooms. All they heard were squeals, and then a hell of a lot of moaning.

Gambit clapped his hands together and tried not to look at the Queen. She, in turn, didn't look at him and sat down on the sofa to watch TV. When the moaning got louder, Remy sat down beside her and cranked up the volume.

"What's your name? I only know you as the Black Queen."

She smiled. "Serenity Daratrazanoff. I think it's easier for people to call me the Black Queen."

"I'm Remy LeBeau."

"I know." She laughed and then looked back at the TV. It was _300._ The men fought and blood sprayed, and Serenity didn't notice any of it because she was busy watching the guy sitting next to her. His body was warm and she leaned into it, testing his reaction.

His heart sped up.

Her eyes were heavy and she shut them for a second, listening to the screams on the TV.

Remy glanced down at the sleeping mutant that had settled against him. Her eyes were closed tight, her breathing even, her hair fanning over his chest. The movie had finished and changed to something he'd never seen. He watched her sleep for a while and then decided to put her into bed. Gently easing out from beneath her, Remy leaned down and picked her up, cradling her head so it fit in the crook of his neck, his arms beneath her knees. She didn't wake.

But she did purr.

He carried her into the extra bedroom, lay her on the bed and shut the drapes. Then he made sure she was tucked in under the covers. He stroked a finger gently down the curve of her cheek. Her hand reached up and grabbed onto the finger, pulling it close under her chin. He smiled and extracted himself from her grip.

With one last look, he walked out of the room.

The door shut with a flick of his hand and a glow of red.

The queen of spades dropped to the floor.

The low growling noise penetrated Gambit's dreams and he rose slowly from their murky depths, lifting his head off the pillow. He'd awoken a few hours earlier due to the roaring of Logan – bad dreams – but had easily dropped off again. It was four o'clock according to the DVD player and Gambit looked around, fingers charging another card. The growling became louder followed by thrashing and the sound of ripping fabric. He ran into Serenity's room to find her curled in on herself, claws extended dangerously, the bed linens in strips around her.

"Please, no more. I don't want anymore. I'll be good….just please don't do it again….please….no more. No…..moooorrrreeee!!!"It started as mumbling but the last word ended in a scream. She was crying and holding her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from invisible blows.

His heart breaking at the pain in her voice, Remy reached for her, cooing, soothing, and talking to her about nothing. She quieted and her hands curled under her chin again, but the tears continued and she begged, pleaded under her breath, over and over.

Remy sat on the edge of the bed, still talking and she crept into his arms, into his lap, getting as close to him as she could. He wrapped himself around her as she cried, protecting her. Her hands reached around his neck and tangled in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist as she tried to get even closer. She nuzzled and licked his neck, taking comfort from the salty silk of his skin and the spicy scent of him.

Serenity was neither asleep nor awake, but both, in both worlds. Remy shielded her from the blows as they landed, protected her from the needles they tried to jab in her and stopped them from putting her back in the cage. Her cat's curled into him; they surrounded themselves with his scent, his taste. But as the dream changed and her tears dried, Serenity felt a different need. Not for protection or comfort. No, it was slow warmth at the centre of her body, a throbbing ache that was bordering on painful. A need so intense, begging for relief.

Remy sensed the change in her.

And his body hardened. With her legs around his waist, her core was pressed up against the hardest part of him, a part that wanted to take her. Her full breasts were mashed against his chest, her nipples stiff. When her lips moved over his neck, laved gently at his jaw, questing for his mouth, he groaned. He tried to wake her and when he looked down, found that her emerald eyes were open wide and dark with lust. She licked her lip and he caught it with his teeth, tugging. She giggled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"You don't have to do _this_, to repay me for comforting you." She blushed but shook her head.

"I know. I want to do this. I have from the moment I saw you." Her eyes dilated as they fixed on his lips again. Moaning he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. She responded fiercely, deepening the kiss and pulling him close. He tasted sweet and minty, with hints of chocolate and as his tongue entered her mouth, the cats inside her purred in pleasure. She lapped at him, licking his lips, trailing down to his jaw again, nibbling the slightly whiskered skin. She leaned backwards and pulled him over the top of her.

"Are you sure?" His eyes gleamed red in the dark as he watched her face.

She nodded and her cats purred in agreement. His body rested in the cradle of her hips, and his erection pressed up against the centre of her body, rubbing slowly. She hissed in ecstasy.

As he leaned down, the door crashed open.

Logan stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. They froze on the bed.

A growl rumbled from Serenity's throat, her lip curled.

"Uhh, sorry, I thought I heard screaming. Before." Logan scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"I was dreaming. Sorry. But its ok now." Serenity went bright red as she explained herself to the older mutant.

"Right, then, umm, I'll go back to bed." They both nodded and he left.

Remy laughed in a whispered rush and dropped his head onto her shoulder. She cradled his head and laughed along with him.

Remy rolled over, tugging her with him until she lay half over him.

"I think we should sleep. I'll stay, if you want, and when we have more time……" He trailed off and she smiled against his chest.

"How much time do you need?"

"I intend to savour every inch of your body, chere, so we're gonna need at least a couple of days in bed." She laughed again and snuggled closer, then realised she was fully dressed. She tugged her gown over her head and then closed her eyes, her hand on his chest.

His T-shirt disappeared and then reappeared on her, covering her once again. She slipped her bra off and then lay back down.

Remy stared at her open mouthed, but then shrugged and removed his pants. As he lay back, she clambered half onto him again, sighed and drifted back off to sleep.

Remy chuckled at how fast she was able to do that, rested his head atop hers and joined her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo sorry!!! **

**Please forgive me! I got caught up in my other fanfics and forgot about Remy and Serenity.**

**Carrying on now. Promise.**

**Enjoy!!**

Serenity awoke to the nuzzling of a warm, sexy, male and her body responded accordingly, heating and softening. She inhaled the spicy, masculine scent of Gambit and sighed.

Ever since she'd been taken as a child and locked up in a cage to be experimented on, her DNA stolen and replicated, she'd hated men. All the scientists she'd seen had been men; they'd injected her and roughed her up, made her beg for food in their cruel little games.

She was four when she was taken from the orphanage. Two years of that had destroyed her faith in men, human mainly, but even mutants, she was wary of them.

At six, she'd been strong, more powerful than any of the other lab rats, and yet she hadn't had the control to break free, hadn't had the courage to leave the only life she'd known.

Then he'd come. The man with the claws. The man in the room next door right now.

He'd helped to free them all and get them out to a jet that was waiting.

But she'd been weak from lack of food and the strength it took to remain in human form, and she'd lagged behind, faltering and unable to use the voice box they'd so cruelly damaged.

Then he'd come. The tall, broad, muscular young man who'd come racing down the corridor behind the group and who'd been a little too late to help…well, to help them.

But she was still collapsed in a corner, fighting to remain human and she reached out a weak hand to lightly brush his ankle, projecting her thoughts into his head.

Her telepathy worked both ways, but whereas she could hear everything they thought with no contact, to talk to them, she had to be touching them, through clothes, or on skin. A weakness.

His head jerked down to where she sat and she gazed up at him with expressive green eyes and mentally begged him to save her. She needn't have worried. His immediate response was to lift her slight body into his arms and carry her after the other mutants.

She'd never pretended to understand it, each time she'd gone over that particular day, the way she felt calm, and healed, and unbroken the minute she touched him and how when he took her into his arms she trusted him implicitly, switching to her snow leopard form and relaxing.

She was touching him, and before he handed her over to the bald man with the big helicopter, she felt him recognise her, not really, but something in him knew her, and her animal form didn't disgust him. He stroked a hand over her ears before releasing her to the man and taking off at a dead run in the opposite direction. She remembered calling out to him, before she passed into darkness.

Ever since then, she'd avoided any contact with males of any species, and up until she'd laid eyes upon the Cajun, who in twelve years hadn't aged a day, she'd never wanted to touch a man as much as she wanted to touch him, in every way possible. To just breathe in his scent, hear his voice, feel his hands on her body. Serenity rolled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I know you don't I, cherie?" His words were quiet, but the Cajun drawl was serious and thoughtful. She nodded slowly and he drew in a deep breath, remembering.

"Twelve years ago, I rescued a little girl who changed into a leopard from an island that I had once been trapped on too. That was you, wasn't it?" Again, she nodded, not speaking.

"I knew the moment I met you, all those years ago, that we were going to meet again. And I knew, in the coffee shop, who you were, I just couldn't admit it to myself. I don't know why." He fell silent, his breath ruffling the shorter curls of her fringe as she tilted her head to look at him. She spoke, finally, and his heart jumped.

"I knew who you were too. Back then and now. I know who you are to me. You are supposed to be here with me. I can't always see into the future, especially if it concerns me or those I love, but all those years ago, I knew I would see you again." She paused, and then, "What I don't understand, though, is how you look exactly the same. I can control my aging process, I can age, or become younger, and I decided I would freeze my age forever once I turned 21, so I could legally drink. But unless that's also part of your power, how can you be the exact same age now as you were then?"

"I was on that island for two years. They experimented on me with many things before I escaped. None of the DNA splicing worked until they injected me with something that halted the aging process. That stuck. I don't age. Should be grateful I guess, eternally 26." He laughed but the sound was off as he remembered his time on the island. In an attempt to lighten his mood, Serenity lifted herself up and eskimoed her nose against his. It worked.

Remy laughed and tugged her down for a kiss, his tongue playing gently with hers. She pulled back once breathing became a problem and licked her lips, smiling and blushing.

The Black Queen, an icon of power, was blushing over a kiss….again. It was embarrassing.

"I heard Logan and Rogue up and moving. We should join them. Plus, I'm hungry and if I don't get fed, I get a little……vicious." Remy chuckled at her frowning face and then really laughed as her stomach growled like the big cat she was.

"Come on then, chere, let's go get you fed. I can't have you starving now can I? You're gonna need your strength." He smiled wickedly and winked at her, causing her to growl properly and nip at his outstretched hand. He jerked it back, feigning pain and pouted.

"Awww, poor thing, c'mere." Grasping his hand lightly, she laved the fingers she'd nipped and then tugged him towards the closed door.

"Let's go." He opened the door and they stepped out to eat breakfast with their fellow mutants.


End file.
